


Cordially Invited

by TooDiffer2BReal



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooDiffer2BReal/pseuds/TooDiffer2BReal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>http://rainboxxx.tumblr.com/post/18406739022/wedding-invitation</p><p>So seeing as the invitations specifically list Saturday 23rd October, 1965 as the wedding date we’re going to pretend that this is a 1965 New York and possibly United States that is much more tolerant and equal and no one has a problem with two men getting married or being in a relationship etc, etc. You know what AU all around, Erik stayed or the world is different and mutants are excepted hell it’s 1965 and I’m making gay marriage(or as I like to call it marriage) legal and making everyone’s parents still alive and Sharon and Brian aren’t terrible people and they love Charles so whatever, it’s just a snippet anyway.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cordially Invited

**Author's Note:**

> http://rainboxxx.tumblr.com/post/18406739022/wedding-invitation
> 
> So seeing as the invitations specifically list Saturday 23rd October, 1965 as the wedding date we’re going to pretend that this is a 1965 New York and possibly United States that is much more tolerant and equal and no one has a problem with two men getting married or being in a relationship etc, etc. You know what AU all around, Erik stayed or the world is different and mutants are excepted hell it’s 1965 and I’m making gay marriage(or as I like to call it marriage) legal and making everyone’s parents still alive and Sharon and Brian aren’t terrible people and they love Charles so whatever, it’s just a snippet anyway.

“Charles don’t you think this is a bit,” Erik didn’t want to say gaudy, the invitations were actually very tasteful if he must admit, but still, “much?”

Charles paused in his work, setting aside the mailing list to turn to Erik. He sighed, “Raven insisted.”

Erik frowned, “Couldn’t we just elope? It would sure save a lot of trouble and a lot of your money.”

Charles chuckled but shook his head, “Raven would kill us and Angel, Moira and even Emma would all be in line to do the same.”

Erik tried to imagine the look on Emma’s face when they told her they wouldn’t be wearing those suits she was having tailored and he smirked.

“And you know that Jean, Ororo, Scott and all the other little ones would be so disappointed that they hadn’t been able to be at our wedding. They’re so looking forward to this too.”

Erik’s smirked fell. He groused as he turned back to the embossed invitations and picked up the seals and rolled them in his hands. The metal of the seals hummed against his mind and he frowned as he turned them upside-down and stared at the actual design on the bottom of each.

“Why is mine an M?”

Charles quickly turned away from him back to the mailing list and snatched up a few envelopes as he moved to the desk. “They were out of L’s.”

“So you couldn’t go to another store?” Erik pressed.

“Raven bought it. She insisted that we needed to get these invitations sent out and we really didn’t have time to go in search of a silly L.”

Erik narrowed his eyes, “This doesn’t have anything to do with that _superhero_ name they tried to give me before we started the school.”

Charles froze, “Thank god you didn’t actually take to that name. I can picture it now you prancing around in a cape and a uniform in reds and magentas.”

“Don’t mock me, Charles,” Erik said. “Please, please tell me that isn’t why you bought the M.”

“Well your middle name is Magnus,” Charles turned and gave him a sheepish smile.

“Good Lord it is,” Erik pressing his hands to his face. “What am I going to tell my mother? And I don’t even want to think about what my father will say. It’s bad enough that I know some of the kids like to call me that when they think I’m not listening. It’s catching on too, soon the whole school will be calling me ‘Magneto’ and laughing afterwards. I’m going to have to kill them all.”

“I’m sure your parents will think it’s cute that the kids have a nickname for you,” Charles laughed.

“Your parents are getting the X right? Not the M?” Erik asked wide eyed.

Charles blinked and then laughed again, “I don’t know I was thinking I’d send them the M.”

“Charles, I love you but if you do that there will be serious consequences,” Erik growled, stalking closer.

Charles looked up at Erik innocently, blinking his wide blue eyes, and asked sweetly, “What sort of consequences?”

Erik deflated immediately, “I hate you sometimes.”

“But you just said you loved me,” Charles smiled, stepping closer and wrapping his arms around Erik’s waist.

Erik grumbled as Charles stood on his tiptoes and pecked him on the lips but he still dragged Charles back for another longer kiss when the shorter man made to pull away.

Raven chose that moment to enter and immediately took to scolding. “I said to get the invitations ready to mail not go make out in the study. This wedding will never go over right if you keep doing things like this.”

As Raven continued to scold them, Erik sighed and looked down at Charles, “Are you sure we can’t elope?”

As soon as Raven heard the word elope her scolding turned to near shrieking and Charles and Erik ran from the room to avoid her rage.


End file.
